Zelda's skyward adventure
by otakufan375
Summary: What if Zelda was the chosen hero in skyward sword?


Link was at the statue of the god, Hylia, singing. His blue loftwing showed up and he gave it to the bird and it flew off.

Zelda found herself in darkness and then she saw a huge monster in front of her. It had dark scales and a big mouth that had so much teeth. Then she heard a voice that sounded robotic.

"Rise, Zelda the time has come for you to awaken. You are fated to have a hand in a great destiny and it will soon find you. The time has come for you to awaken" The voice said

"Zelda" The voice said

Zelda covered her eyes from the wind that blew so strongly. When she uncovered her eyes and looked around in the darkness. When she looked forward again she saw a blue loftwing. She screamed out of surprise and fell out of bed. The loftwing spit the letter, it had in its mouth, at her face and left.

"Ouch" Zelda said

Zelda got up and read the letter that was delivered to her.

" _Hey, sleepyhead. I know how much you like to sleep in, so I'm guessing this letter will be your alarm clock. Did I guess right? Rise and shine, Zelda! Today's the wing ceremony! You promised to meet me before it starts, remember? You better not keep me waiting"_ Link wrote.

"Oh, that's right I was supposed to meet Link before the wing ceremony starts. I better get over there right now" Zelda said

Before she could go over there she had to help get some one's pet down from the roof and after that was done and over with, she proceeded to the statue of the god, Hylia. When she made it to the statue she saw Link and heard him singing a song.

" _Oh youth, guided by the servant of the god…Unite earth and sky…Bring the light to the land"_ Link sang

Link turned around and saw Zelda standing there.

"Hey! Good morning Zelda" Link said

"Good morning, Link" Zelda said

"I'm glad to see my loftwing got you out of bed. I was pretty sure you'd sleep in and forget to me here this morning" Link said

"Good thing you reminded me, although you reminded me an unusual way" Zelda said

Link just smiled and held up the harp that he was playing.

"But look at this instrument! And look at this outfit! They're mine to use in the ceremony, since I'll playing the role of the god. Aren't they beautiful especially this instrument! They tell me it's just like the one the god was said to have in the legends. It sounds gorgeous too. I asked mother about it and she says that it's called a harp" Link said

"And look at these clothes! I made this wrap myself, and we get to use it in today's ceremony. Between the harp and these clothes, I'm going to make a great god. I got you up early because I wanted you to be the first to see me like this, Zelda" Link said

Link spun around so Zelda could see the entire outfit that he made by hand.

"So how do I look?" Link asked

"You look great" Zelda said

"Hah, I think so too! But it's nice to know you agree, thanks Zelda" Link said

Suddenly the voice on an older woman spoke out in the distance.

"Ah, there you are, Link. Are you all prepared for today's festival ceremony?" The woman asked

"Oh, hello, Mother" Link said

The woman was wearing an orange kimono like outfit and she had her hair in a bun. This woman was Kaepora, Link's mother. Kaepora noticed that Zelda was also there.

"Ah, Zelda, you're here too. Outstanding" Kaepora said

"Good morning" Zelda said

"It's encouraging to see you up so early, given your capacity for sleep. No doubt today's ceremony had you too excited to close your eyes for once" Kaepora said

"Uh…yeah" Zelda said

There was no way that Zelda could tell her that she nearly slept in again. Hopefully she would ether ignore her reply or believe in her little white lie.

"If you win today's ceremonial race, you'll get to participate in the postrace ritual with Link, so give it your best out there" Kaepora said

"I will, ma'am! Thank you" Zelda said

"Yes about that…Mother, I don't know if she can do it" Link said

Zelda cringed at this sentence because she knew why her childhood friend would doubt her. She has been slacking off lately and she was always sleeping.

"Recently, Zelda hasn't been practicing much at all for the ceremony. And even when she's out there on her loftwing, she's just lazily gliding. Probably daydreaming. I don't know what she's thinking. She's going to have to be in perfect control of her bird to win today" Link said

Kaepora tried to calm her son down and reassure him that everything would be fine.

"No need to worry yourself, Link. Though you may have a point. Today's wing ceremony tests the skill of the rider as well as the bond with her bird. Victory will not come easily" Kaepora said

"And as you pointed out, I haven't seen her practicing as hard as some of the other students, but you have known her since you were both very little. You should know better than to fret about her. You see, Zelda and her loftwing share a special connection. I've never seen anything quite like it: Kaepora said

Kaepora then looked up to the sky. Link and Zelda soon did the same thing.

"As you know, each of us in Skyloft is but one half of a pair. Ae are only made whole by our Loftwings, the guardians birds that the god bestows upon each of us as a symbol of his divine protection" Kaepora said

Kaepora then looked backed at her son.

"When we are young, every one of us meets our Loftwing under the great statue of the god. It's quite a big moment, as I'm sure you recall" Kaepora said

"Ahh, but the first meeting between Zelda and her Loftwing was extraordinary. The bird that came to her was a crimson loftwing. It is a breed so rare we were sure for some time that it had vanished from the line" Kaepora said

"Yes, and the girl and her bird seemed to share a profound connection from the moment they met. Do you recall when Zelda and that loftwing of hers first met? What a sight! The little girl just hopped on that bird and gracefully flew away, without even a moment of instruction! They were meant for each other. And judging by how jealous you were that day, I'd say that the friendship she shared with her bird didn't go unnoticed by you, my dear" Kaepora said

Zelda was looking around the sky and closed her eyes like she was meditating. She opened them again and seemed to be both worried and confused.

"Ah, but who can blame you? I'm sure you weren't the only one envious of the powerful bond by Zelda and her bird. Anyone who is a part of something special is bound to catch some nasty looks sooner or later, hoo hoo" Kaepora said

Link turned back to her mother and started to get aggressive.

"This contest is nothing to laugh at, Mother! This ceremony is part of the final test for those training to become knights of Skyloft. If Zelda doesn't fly enough during the race. What if Zelda messes up her big chance? What if she's not allowed to become a knight?" Link asked

"Calm down, my dear. It will be fine. Honestly, it's almost as though you become a different person when you worry about Zelda" Kaepora said

Link went over to Zelda and started giving her orders.

"Listen Zelda, you'd better fly your heart out today. At the very least, you need to squeeze in a little practice time before the race" Link said

Link was pulling Zelda's wrist toward the platform where the knights jump off to call their bird.

"Wait Link! Hold on!" Zelda said

"The time for waiting is over! You need to practice so you'll be ready" Link said

They were already at the platform.

"Here we are. Go on now. Jump off the edge and call your Loftwing. IT's almost time for the ceremony so try to practice seriously for once" Link said

"Wait, Link, I can't sense my bird" Zelda said

Link didn't look like he believed her even though what she was said was the truth.

"Hmm? Oh yeah? You can't sense your bird out there?" Link asked

"That's right" Zelda said

"Oh, I get it. You're trying to weasel out of having to practice! Nice try, but you're not fooling me" Link said

"I'm telling you the truth" Zelda said

"No more excuses" Link said

"Off you go!" Link said

Link shoved Zelda off the platform.

"Ok, Zelda, go ahead and call your Loftwing" Link said

Zelda whistled for her loftwing but it didn't come.

"Hmm… Her bird sure is taking a long time to get here" Kaepora said

"Something's wrong!" Link said

Link jumped off the platform and called his loftwing and it came for him. He had his loftwing catch Zelda and take her back to the statue of the god. He was now soothing his bird and apologizing to it for pushing it so hard.

"Are you two okay?" Kaepora said

"I think so" Zelda said

"This is very odd, Zelda. What could have happened to your loftwing?" Kaepora said

"I don't know" Zelda said

"For a bird to ignore the call of her master is unheard of" Kaepora said

"It's definitely strange" Zelda said

"And you still can't sense your bird?" Kaepora asked

"Zelda, when you said you couldn't sense your Loftwing, well… I should've believed you. I'm sorry" Link said

"Don't worry about it, Link" Zelda said

Zelda later discovered that her bully, Groose, trapped her bird somewhere. Groose tried to scare her off so she can be with Link instead of her. Of course Link came and told her off and told Zelda that he would try to fly around and search for whatever place Groose had the Loftwing hidden.

Later Zelda got in some sword training when she learned that her loftwing was through a cave that was filled with monsters. She was given permission to borrow the sword. She eventually made it through the cave. She then heard Link's voice.

"Zelda!" Link hollered

Zelda saw Link riding on his Loftwing and landed in front of her. He offered to help her search for her Loftwing now that it was known where Zelda's loftwing was.

"Huh?" Link said

"What's wrong?" Zelda asked

"Who's that? Who's calling me?" Link asked

"Link?" Zelda asked

"Oh, sorry, Zelda. I got distracted for a moment. Let's go!" Link said

"Right! Let's go!" Zelda said

Link and Zelda found the red loftwing boarded up in a cave. Zelda used her sword to cut the ropes that were holding the boards up. With her bird she was finally able to practice for the wing ceremony. But before Zelda could go Link stopped her.

"Zelda" Link said

She turned around to see what her best friend wanted.

"Before you go, I have to ask you something. I…I heard this voice a few moments ago. Did you hear it too?" Link asked

"A voice? I didn't hear a voice" Zelda said

"It's been happening a lot lately. It's the strangest feeling…Almost like someone is calling out to me" Link said

"That's strange" Zelda said

"Have you ever wondered what's beneath the clouds? Some say that it's an empty, barren place, or even that there's nothing at all below, but I just have a this feeling that they're wrong. Some of Mother's old texts talk about a place called the surface. The old tales describe a whole world under there, far more vast than Skyloft. The thing is, no one's ever been able down there to see it, and our Loftwings won't fly through the cloud barrier. But I can't help imagining the wild things that might be waiting below. Someday, I want to see for myself" Link said

Zelda wished her best friend the luck on accomplishing his dream. The wing ceremony began and despite having a bunch eggs thrown at her she managed to win the race. To finish the ceremony Link gave Zelda the sailcloth and then he shoved her off the statue but she managed to land softly in the center using the sailcloth.

"You know since the weather is so nice. You think maybe you'd like to, you know, go fly around in the clouds together?" Link asked

"Of course, let's go" Zelda said

While they were flying around together, Link decided to talk to Zelda.

"Zelda! Hey Zelda!" Link said

"What is it Link!" Zelda said

"Today was amazing. Watching you win the race and performing the ritual together… I'll always remember this. It really was wonderful" Link said

"Zelda, there's something I've been meaning to talk to you about" Link said

Link was interrupted by a bright flash of light. It caught Zelda's attention too.

"What is that?" Link asked

"I don't know" Zelda said

A tornado appeared out of nowhere and the two friends tried to go back but it felt like it was sucking them in.

"What's going on?" Link asked

"I don't know, but we need to get away from that thing" Zelda said

Link was then sucked into the tornado.

"LINK!" Zelda shouted

Zelda tried to dive in the tornado to save him but the tornado blew her back and was knocked out. She was falling in the darkness when she saw bright light in the sky and in the bright light was a blue figure.

"I am waiting for you. The time has come for you to awaken. You are vital to a mission of great importance. Zelda" The figure said

Zelda then saw Link. Soon they were both falling. She tried to reach and grab his hand. She then saw that the monster from her earlier dream appeared and it looked like it was going to eat him.

Zelda then woke up and saw that she was in her bed. She was somewhat relieved that it was just a dream.

"Ah, your awake" a voice said

Zelda turned over and saw that it Kaepora.

"When your loftwing carried you back, you were limp and unconscious. I feared the worst" Kaepora said

"Fortunately, you don't appear to have any serious injuries. For that much we can be grateful" Kaepora said

Zelda looked away from the headmistress. She couldn't bring herself to look at her after because she failed to save her son from a tornado.

"But, Zelda… Where's Link? He was with you, was he not? What's happened to my son?" Kaepora said

Zelda explained to the head mistress what just happened before she was knocked unconscious and Kaepora listened to the entire story from start to finish.

"A black tornado, you say? Hmm. That was no ordinary storm" Kaepora walked to the other side of the room. Zelda tried to get up but she sat back down when she felt some pain in her ankle.

"Ouch!" Zelda said

"You must not push yourself. Your still recovering" Kaepora said

"Alright" Zelda said

"Tell me when you saw Link today did anything about him seem off?" Kaepora asked

Zelda explained everything during her interactions with Link.

"I see. She was talking about the surface then? And you've been having dreams about a great mission? How interesting. I'm sorry. I was lost in thought there for a moment. It's all very strange, but I doubt there's much of a connection between these things. I'm concerned for Link, but so long as he's with his loftwing, I'm sure he'll be fine" Kaepora said

"Either way, daybreak has yet to arrive. It would be very difficult to spot one boy and his bird in the dark of night. It would be very dangerous. Rest now, Zelda. Link's going to be fine. He's out there alive I know it" Kaepora said

"Right" Zelda said

Just when Zelda was about to rest she heard a noise outside her room.

"What was that?" Zelda asked

She decided to investigate and went outside her room to see where that sound came from. Right at the stairs she saw a blue figure. She was shocked to see that the blue figure from her dream was right there.

Zelda took cautious steps towards the blue humanoid figure and then the figure floated away from her. She stayed put for a minute and the figure stayed where it was. She realized that this figure wanted her to follow it. It took her all the way outside. She managed to scare off a cat creature that suddenly turns aggressive when its night. The figure led her all the way to the statue of the god. The figure went through the wall. The crest on the wall that the figure went through started to glow and the entire wall disappeared. Zelda was not expecting the wall to disappear like that. She decided to enter the statue since she already made it this far.

When she entered the statue the first thing she saw was the sword in the pedestal. The sword was glowing and the something jumped out of the sword. It was the blue figure that she has been following.

"The one chosen by my creator. I have been waiting for you. You will play a role in a great destiny" The figure said

"Who are you?" Zelda asked

"According to your social customs, I should provide you with my personal designation. Fi is the name that I was given" Fi said

"Fi?" Zelda asked

"I was created for a single purpose, long before the recorded memory of your people. I must aid you in fulfilling the great destiny that is your burden to carry" Fi said

"Come Zelda, you must take up this sword. As the one chosen by my creator, it is your destiny" Fi said

Zelda refused to take another step. She needed to know what she was getting herself into.

"The strange dreams troubling your sleep. My sudden appearance. Uncertainly surrounding the fate of one you hold dear. Under the circumstances, it is only logical that you would exhibit some apprehension" Fi said

Zelda just stared at Fi with suspicious eyes. She didn't know if she could trust Fi.

"To minimize your uncertainty, allow me to share some information. My projections indicate that this information has a high probability of altering your current emotional state. The one you seek, honorable Link, is still alive" Fi said

"What?!" Zelda asked

"And this spirit priest… the one you call Link… is another chosen one fated to be part of the same great mission. Therefore should you wish to meet with your friend, I highly recommend you take up this sword before you set out to search for her" Fi said

"Does that information invigorate you to accept this sword?" Fi asked

Zelda dashed towards the sword and Fi flew a little higher and the two of them just stared at each other.

"It seems that further persuasive measures will not be required. In the name of my creator, draw the sword and raise it skyward" Fi said

Zelda picked up the sword and raised it up. It was now glowing.

"Recognition complete, Mistress. Zelda… my mistress" Fi said

Zelda looked at the sword that she just got and felt incredible power.

"This sword feels incredible, I feel a lot of power in it" Zelda said

"Zelda" A voice said

Zelda turned around and saw that it was Kaepora.

"I've had my suspicions, but until now I wasn't sure. Yet here we are in the chamber of the sword, the very place where it was foretold the youth of legend would one day appear" Kaepora said

"It is said that this place was left to our people by the god himself. The very knowledge of this room's existence is a secret passed down to a select few each generation, along with a handful of words" Kaepora said

"When the light of the god's sword shines bright, the great apocalypse will wake from its long slumber. Do not fear, for its then that a youth guided by my hand, shall reveal herself in a place most sacred" Kaepora said

Zelda listened to words that was being said.

Zelda now knew that she had a destiny that she needed to follow. She was able to create a small opening in the cloud barrier. Kaepora wished Zelda good luck.

Zelda decided it would better to go when it was morning. When Zelda was alone in her room she called out to Fi.

"Fi?" Zelda asked

Fi appeared before her.

"What is it mistress?" Fi asked

"What exactly are you?" Zelda asked

"What do you mean, mistress?" Fi asked

"I mean you know that I'm a human. But I have no idea what you are. I know you're not human. So can you tell me what you are?" Zelda asked

"I am known as a sword spirit. I reside inside the god sword that you now possess" Fi said

"What is this great mission" Zelda asked

"My creator has sealed off some of my memories until we get to a certain point in your journey" Fi said

Zelda was frustrated that Fi couldn't tell her but she knew that it wasn't Fi's fault. She decided to go to sleep and set out on her journey in the morning.


End file.
